El Principe
by YGarcia
Summary: Antes de que treinta y cinco chicas fueran escogidas para la selección... Antes de que Finn rompiera el corazón de Rachel... Había otra chica en la vida del príncipe Jesse... Pre-cuela de La Selección.
1. Chapter 1

Paseaba por el piso, tratando de sacar la ansiedad fuera de mi cuerpo. Cuando la selección era algo en la distancia, una posibilidad para mi futuro, sonaba emocionante ¿pero ahora? Bueno, no estaba tan seguro.

El censo había sido complicado, las cifras habían sido revisadas varias veces. El personal del palacio estaba siendo reasignado, los preparativos de los vestuarios estaban hechos, y las habitaciones estaban siendo preparadas para nuestros nuevos invitados. El monumento estaba en construcción, excitante y aterrador, todo en un solo golpe.

Para las chicas, el proceso comenzó una vez que llenaron el formulario, un millar deben de haberlo hecho hasta este punto. Para mí, empieza esta noche. Yo tenía diecinueve años. Ahora yo era elegible. Me paro frente el espejo y checo mi corbata de nuevo. Esta noche abra mas ojos observando de lo usual, y necesito lucir como el príncipe seguro de sí mismo que todos esperan. Al no encontrar ninguna falta, abandono el estudio de mi padre.

Asentí con la cabeza a los asesores y los guardias personales a lo largo del camino. Era difícil imaginar que en menos de dos semanas, estos salones estarían inundados de chicas. Mi golpe era firme, una petición hecha por mi padre en persona. Parecía que siempre había una lección que aprender.

"Golpea con autoridad, Jesse."

"Deja de pasearte todo el tiempo, Jesse."

"Se más rápido, más inteligente, se el mejor, Jesse."

-Adelante.

Entré en el estudio, y mi padre movió los ojos brevemente para reconocerme.

-Ah, ahí estas. Tu madre estará con nosotros dentro de poco. ¿Estás listo?

-Por supuesto. -No había otra respuesta aceptable.

Alargo la mano y cogió una pequeña caja. La coloco delante de mí sobre el escritorio.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Retiré el papel plateado, rebelando una caja negra. Dentro había un par de gemelos nuevos. Probablemente estaba demasiado ocupado para recordar que él me había dado un par de gemelos para navidad. Tal vez esto era parte del trabajo. Tal vez yo accidentalmente tenga para mi hijo el mismo obsequio dos veces cuando yo sea rey. Por supuesto, para llegar tan lejos primero necesito una esposa.

Esposa. Dejé la palabra jugar en mis labios sin decirlo en voz alta. Se sentía muy extraño.

-Gracias, señor. Voy a usarlos ahora.

-Debes estar lo mejor esta noche,- dijo colocándose a si mismo frente al espejo-. La selección estará en las mentes de todos.

Le di una sonrisa tensa-. En la mía incluida.

Me debatí en decirle lo ansioso que estaba. Después de todo, él había pasado por todo esto. Debió haber tenido sus dudas en tu tiempo. Evidentemente, mis nervios se podían leer en mi rostro.

-Se positivo, Jesse. Se supone que esto sea emocionante-, exhortó.

-Lo es. Estoy un poco sorprendido con la rapidez con que todo está pasando.- Me enfoque en que el metal atravesara los agujeros de las mangas.

El se echó a reír.

-Parece rápido para ti, pero han sido años tomando decisiones para mi final.

Entrecerré los ojos, levantando la vista de mi tarea.

-¿Que quieres decir?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y mi madre entró, en su estilo propio, padre se iluminó al verla.

-Amberly, luces maravillosa,-dijo al ir a saludarla.

Ella sonrió de la manera que siempre lo hacía, como si no pudiera creer que alguien se fijara en ella, y abrazó a mi padre.

-No demasiado maravillosa, espero. No quiero robar la atención.

Dejó ir a mi padre, vino y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Tu regalo está llegando-, susurró, luego se volvió hacia padre.- ¿Estamos todos listos entonces?

-En efecto, estamos listos.- Le tendió su brazo, ella lo tomó alegremente, y yo camine en sus sombras. Como siempre.

* * *

-Aproximadamente ¿Cuanto falta, majestad? -, preguntó un reportero. La luz caliente de la cámara de vídeo en mi cara.

-Los nombre se revelarán este viernes, y las chicas llegarán el siguiente viernes después de este-, le contesté.

-¿Está nervioso, señor?-. Preguntó una nueva voz.

-¿Acerca de casarme con una chica a la que nunca que nunca he conocido? Todo en un día trabajo-. Le guiñé el ojo. El público que estaba observando se echó a reír.

-¿No está para nada asustado, su majestad?

Trate de no hacer una mueca por la pregunta. Acababa de responder en dirección general así como vienen, con la esperanza de hacerlo bien.

-Por el contrario, estoy muy emocionado.

Casi.

-Todos sabemos que usted va a hacer una excelente elección, señor.- Un flash de la cámara me cegó.

-¡Cierto!- Otros dijeron.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé. Cualquier chica interesada en mi no puede ser una mujer sana.

Ellos se rieron de nuevo, y yo tomé eso como un buen punto para terminar.

-Si me disculpan, tengo visitas familiares, y no quiero ser grosero.

Dando la espalda a los reporteros y fotógrafos, tomé una respiración profunda. ¿Iba a ase así toda la noche? Miré alrededor del gran salón, las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles azul oscuro, la luces encendidas brillantemente para mostrar el esplendor, y vi que no había mucho de un escape para mí.

Dignatarios en una esquina, reporteros en otra, no había un lugar en el que pudiera estar quieto y callado. Considerando el hecho que yo era la persona festejada, una pensaría que yo había escogido la manera en como celebrarlo. Parece que nunca funciona de esa manera.

Apenas había escapado de la multitud cuando el brazo de mi padre arremetió por la espalda y me agarró el hombro. La presión y la atención repentina hicieron que me tensara.

-Sonríe.- Ordenó en voz baja, y yo obedecí mientras el movía su cabeza en dirección a algunos invitados especiales.

Daphne llamó mi atención, venía desde Francia. Era una suerte que la fiesta coincidiera, cuando nuestros padres necesitaban discutir el acuerdo comercial en curso.

Como hija del rey de Francés, nuestros caminos se han cruzado de vez en cuando, y ella era quizás la única persona a parte de mi familia que conocía con cierto grado de consistencia. Era agradable tener una cara familiar en la habitación. Le di un movimiento de cabeza y ella levantó su copa de champán.

-No puedes responder a todo tan sarcásticamente. Tú eres el príncipe de la corona. Ellos necesitan que tú los guíes. -Su mano sobre mi hombro estaba más apretada de lo necesario.

-Lo siento, señor. Es una fiesta, pensé...

-Pues pensaste mal. En el reporte, espero ver que tomes esto seriamente.

Se detuvo y me miró con sus ojos grises y firmes.

Sonreí de nuevo, sabiendo que es lo que él quería por el bien de los invitados.

-Por supuesto, señor. Un lapso temporal en mi juicio.

Dejó caer su brazo y llevó su copa de champán a los labios.

-Tú tienes un montón de esos.

Me arriesgué a echar un vistazo a Daphne y rodé los ojos, ella se echó a reír, sabiendo muy bien lo que yo estaba pasando. Padre siguió mi mirada a través del salón.

-Esa chica siempre ha sido bonita. Qué lástima que ella no pueda estar en la lotería.

Me encogí de hombros.- Ella es linda. Sin embargo, nunca he tenido sentimientos hacia ella.

-Bien. Eso habría sido extraordinariamente estúpido de tu parte.

Ignoré el comentario.- Además, estoy deseando conocer a mis verdaderas opciones.

Saltó sobre la idea, conduciéndome hacia adelante una vez más.

-Es tiempo que tomes algunas verdaderas decisiones en tu vida, Jesse. Unas buenas. Estoy seguro que piensas que mis métodos son demasiado duros, pero necesito que veas la importancia de tu posición.

Contuve un suspiro: He tratado de tomar decisiones. Tú realmente no confías en mí.

-No se preocupe. Tomo seriamente la tarea de elegir esposa.- le respondí esperando que mi tono le diera cierta seguridad de lo mucho que significaba.

-Es mucho más que encontrar a alguien con quien llevarse bien. Por ejemplo, tú y Daphne. Muy sociable, pero ella es un completo desperdicio.-

Tomo un trago, saludando a alguien detrás de mí. De nuevo controlé mi rostro. Incomodo con la dirección de la conversación, puse las manos en mis bolsillos y escanee el salón.

-Probablemente debería hacer mi ronda.

El me despidió con un gesto, volviendo su atención a su copa, y me fui rápidamente. Por mucho que lo intente, no entendí el significado de la conversación. No había razón para que él fuera grosero sobre Daphne cuando ni siquiera era una opción.

El gran salón bullía de excitación. Las personas me decían que toda Illéa había estado esperando este momento; la emoción de la nueva princesa, la emoción hacia mí como su próximo rey. Por primera vez, sentí que toda esa energía y preocupación me aplastaban.

Les di la mano, acepte gentilmente obsequios que no necesitaba. Pregunte amablemente a uno de los fotógrafos sobre sus tomas, y bese mejillas de familia y amigos y mi parte justa de completos extraños. Finalmente me encontré solo por un momento. Analice la multitud seguro que había un sitio donde debería estar. Mis ojos se encontraron con Daphne y comencé a caminar hacia ella. Esperaba tener unos minutos de genuina conversación, pero tendría que esperar.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? -, preguntó mamá, entrando en mi camino.

-¿Te parece que lo esté?

Pasó la mano sobre mi ya crespo traje.

-Sí.

Sonreí.-Eso es todo lo que realmente importa.

Inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

-Ven conmigo por un momento.

Sostuve un brazo hacia ella, que ella felizmente tomo, y salimos del pasillo con el sonido del clic de las cámaras.

-¿Podemos hacer algo un poco más pequeño el próximo año?-, le pregunté.

-No lo creo. Es casi seguro que estarás casado para entonces. Tu esposa puede querer una elaborada celebración en su primer año juntos.

Fruncí el ceño, algo con lo que podía salirme con la mía, frente a ella.

-Tal vez a ella le gusten las cosas tranquilas también.

Ella se rió en voz baja.

-Lo siento, cariño. Cualquier chica que pone su nombre en la selección está buscando una manera de salir del silencio.

-¿Lo estabas tú?-, pregunte.

Nunca hablábamos sobre su venida aquí. Era una extraña brecha entre nosotros pero una que yo apreciaba: fui criado en el palacio, pero ella eligió venir.

Se detuvo y me miró con una expresión cálida.

-Yo estaba enamorada del rostro que vi en televisión. Yo soñaba despierta sobre tu padre de la misma manera en que cientos de chicas sueñan contigo.

Me la imaginaba como una joven chica en Honduragua, con su pelo trenzado en su espalda mientras miraba con nostalgia a la televisión. La pude ver suspirando cada vez que él tenía que hablar.

-Todas las chicas sueñan en cómo sería ser una princesa-, agregó.- Para barrer sus pies y usar la corona... era todo lo que podía pensar la semana antes que los nombres fueran anunciados. No me daba cuenta que era mucho más que eso.-Su rostro se pudo un poco triste-. No podía imaginar bajo la presión que estaría o la poca privacidad que tendría. Sin embargo, estar casada con tu padre, tenerte a ti.- Posó su mano sobre mi mejilla.- Esto es todos esos sueños hechos realidad.

Ella sostuvo mi mirada, sonriendo pero pude ver las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-¿Así que no tienes remordimientos entonces?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Ni siquiera uno. La selección cambió mi vida, y me refiero a la mejor manera posible. Que es de lo que tengo que hablarte.

Entrecerré los ojos.- No estoy seguro de entender.

Ella suspiró.- Yo era una cuatro. Trabajaba en una fábrica.- Ella extendió sus manos.- Mis manos estaban secas y agrietadas, y había tierra bajo mis uñas. No tenía alianzas, ni estatus, nada digno para hacerme princesa... y sin embargo, aquí estoy.

La miré fijamente. Aun no estaba seguro de su punto.

-Jesse, este es mi obsequio para ti. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ver a estas chicas a través de tus ojos. No con los ojos de una reina, o como los de tu madre, si no los tuyos.

Incluso si la chica que escojas es de una casta muy baja, incluso si los otros piensan que ella no tiene valor, siempre escucharé tus razones para quererla. Yo haré todo lo posible para apoyar tu elección.

Después de una pausa, lo comprendí.

-¿Padre no tenia eso? ¿Cierto?

Ella se detuvo.- Cada chica vendrá con sus pros y contras. Algunas personas se enfocarán en lo peor de tus opciones y otras en lo mejor, y eso no tendrá sentido para ti, porque ellos son estrechos de mente. Pero yo estaré aquí para ti, sea cual sea tu elección.

-Siempre lo has estado.

-Cierto,-dijo tomando mi brazo.- Y sé que también estoy a punto de tener el segundo lugar por otra mujer en tu vida, como debe ser. Pero mi amor por ti nunca cambiará, Jesse.

-Tampoco el mío por ti.- Tenía la esperanza que pudiera escuchar la sinceridad en mi voz. No podía imaginar ninguna circunstancia en la que no tuviera absoluta adoración hacia ella.

-Lo sé.-Con un codazo suave, nos condujo de nuevo a la fiesta.

Cuando entramos al salón con sonrisas y aplausos, consideré las palabras de mi madre. Ella era, mucho más que cualquiera que yo conociera, increíblemente generosa. Es un rasgo que trato de adoptar para mí mismo. Así que si este era su obsequio, debe de ser más necesario de lo que yo podía entender en el presente. Mi madre nunca da un obsequio sin pensar.

* * *

**_Imagen de los principales en mi perfil_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los invitados demoraron mucho más de lo que yo pensaba que era apropiado. Eso era otro sacrificio que viene con el privilegio. Supuse que nadie quiere que una fiesta en el palacio termine. Incluso si el palacio quería que terminara.

Puse al borracho dignatario de la Federación Alemana al cuidado de un guardia, agradecí a todos los consejeros reales por sus obsequios, y besé las manos de casi todas las damas que cruzaron las puertas del palacio. A mis ojos, mi deber estaba hecho, y solo quería tener unas horas de paz. Pero cuando trataba de escapar de algunos invitados persistentes, fui felizmente detenido por par de ojos azul oscuro.

-Me has estado evitando,- dijo Daphne, su tono alegre y la cadencia de su acento cosquilleo en mis oídos. Siempre había algo musical en su forma de hablar.

-Para nada. Está un poco más concurrido de lo que esperaba.-

Observé que habían algunas personas empeñadas en ver la salida del sol por las ventanas del palacio.

-Tu padre, disfruta haciendo un espectáculo.

Me eché a reír. Daphne parecía entender tantas cosas de mí sin necesidad de expresarlas en voz alta. A veces eso me ponía nervioso. ¿Cuánto de mí podía ver ella sin que yo lo supiera?

-Creo, que se superó a sí mismo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- Sólo hasta la próxima vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio, aunque sentía que ella quería decir algo más. Se mordió el labio y me habló al oído.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole el brazo y escoltándola hacia

uno de los salones del pasillo. Ella se mantuvo en silencio guardando sus palabras hasta que las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros. Aunque a menudo hablábamos en privado, su forma de actuar me hacia sentir incomodo.

-Tú no has bailado conmigo,- dijo sonando herida.

-Yo no he bailado en absoluto-, padre insistió sobre música clásica para el evento. El quinteto era muy talentoso y la música que tocaban era para bailes lentos. Tal vez si yo hubiera querido bailar, hubiera elegido bailar con ella.

Simplemente no se sentía correcto hacerlo con todo el mundo haciéndome preguntas sobre mi futura misteriosa esposa.

Dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado y se paseó por la habitación.

-Se supone que al llegara a casa debo tener una cita,-dijo.- Frederick, ese es su nombre. Lo he visto antes por supuesto. Es un excelente piloto, y muy guapo también. Él es cuatro años mayor que yo, y creo que esa es una de las razones por la cual le agrada a papa.

Me miró por encima de su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, le di una sarcástica a cambio.

-¿Y dónde estaríamos si la aprobación de nuestros padres?

Ella se rió.- Perdidos, desde luego. No tendríamos ni idea de cómo vivir.

Me reí, agradecido por las bromas al respecto. Era la única manera de tratar con eso algunas veces.

-Pero sí, papa lo aprueba. Aun así, me pregunto... -Ella bajó la mirada al suelo, tímida de repente.

- Te preguntas ¿qué?

Se quedó allí un momento todavía centrada en la alfombra. Finalmente sus ojos azul profundo se enfocaron en mí.

-¿Lo apruebas?

-¿El qué?

-Frederick.

Me eché a reír.- Realmente no lo puedo decir ¿cierto? Nunca lo he conocido.

-No,-dijo con su voz cayendo.- No acerca de la persona, sino de la idea. ¿Apruebas que yo salga con este hombre? ¿Y que posiblemente me case con él?

Su rostro era de piedra, tratando de cubrir algo que yo no entendía. Me encogí de hombros desconcertado.

-No es mi lugar aprobarlo, y difícilmente el tuyo,- añadí sintiéndome un poco triste por ambos.

Daphne retorció sus manos, como si estuviera nerviosa o lastimada.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Así que no te molesta en absoluto entonces? Porque si no es Frederick, será Antoine. Si no es Antoine, será Garron. Hay una serie de hombres esperando por mí, y ninguno es la mitad de agradable para mí como lo eres tú. Pero, eventualmente, tengo que tomar un esposo, ¿y a ti no te importa?

Eso era ciertamente triste. Nosotros apenas nos encontrábamos más de tres veces al año. Y yo debía decir que era mi amiga más cercana. ¿Qué tan patéticos éramos?

Tragué saliva, buscando algo correcto que decirle.

-Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Sin advertencia alguna las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro. Miré por la habitación tratando de encontrar una explicación o una solución, sintiéndome cada vez más incomodo.

-Por favor, dime que no vas a seguir adelante con esto, Jesse. No puedes,- suplicó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -pregunté desesperado.

-¡La Selección! Por favor, no te cases con una desconocida. No me obligues a mí a casarme con un desconocido.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Así es como funciona para los príncipes de Illéa. Nos casamos con plebeyos.

Daphne se precipitó hacia delante tomando mis manos.

-Pero yo te amo. Siempre te he amado. Por favor no te cases con otra chica sin antes preguntarle a tu padre si yo podría ser una opción.

¿Amarme? ¿Siempre?

Me atraganté con las palabras tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de empezar.

-Daphne. Cómo... No sé qué decir.

-Di que le preguntarás a tu padre .- dijo enjuagándose las lágrimas con esperanza.- Pospón La Selección lo suficiente para al menos ver si vale la pena intentarlo. O déjame entrar también. Renunciaré a la corona.

-Por favor, deja de llorar,- le susurré.

-¡No puedo! No cuando estoy a punto de perderte para siempre.- Dijo enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, llorando en silencio.

Me quedé allí. Como una piedra, aterrado de hacer algo que pudiera empeorarlo.

Después de un momento lleno de tensión, levantó la cabeza y empezó a hablar mirando hacia la nada.

-Tú eres la única persona que realmente me conoce. La única persona que realmente conozco.

-El conocimiento no es amor,- contradije.

-Eso no es cierto Jesse. Nosotros tenemos una historia juntos, y está a punto de romperse. Todo por el bien de la tradición.

Ella mantuvo los ojos en un espacio invisible en el centro de la habitación, y yo no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensado ahora. Claramente yo no era consciente de sus pensamientos en general.

Finalmente Daphne volvió su rostro a mí.

-Jesse, te lo ruego pregúntale a tu padre. Incluso si él dice que no, al menos habré hecho todo lo que pude.

Positivamente sabía que eso era cierto, le dije lo que debía.

-Ya has hecho todo lo que podías, Daphne. Esto es todo.- Abrí mis brazos por un momento, y luego los deje caer.- Esto es todo lo que Podrías haber hecho.

Sostuvo mi mirada durante mucho tiempo, sabiendo que al pedirle a mi padre semejante petición era indignan te para ella, además estaba más allá de lo que yo pudiera hacer. La vi buscar en su mente un camino alternativo, pero pronto vio que no lo había.

Ella era un sirviente de su corona, y yo de la mía, y nuestros caminos nunca se cruzarían. Asintió, su rostro lleno de lágrimas e nuevo. Se acerco al sofá y se sentó sosteniéndose a sí misma. Me quede quieto con la esperanza de no causarle más dolor.

Tenía ganas de reír aunque no había nada de gracioso en esto. Yo no sabía que era capaz de romper un corazón. Y ciertamente no me agradó.

En ese mismo momento me di cuenta que esto iba a convertirse en algo común en mi vida. Tendría que despedir a Treinta y cuatro mujeres durante los próximos meses. ¿Qué si todas tenían esta misma reacción?

Resoplé, exhausto ante la idea. Por el resoplido, Daphne mi miró. La expresión de su rostro cambió poco a poco.

-¿Esto no te lastima para nada?,-exigió.- No eres tan buen actor, Jesse.

-Por supuesto que me molesta.

Se puso de pie evaluando me en silencio.

-Pero no por las misma razones que a mí me molestan,- susurró, camino por la habitación hacia mí con ojos suplicantes.- Jesse, Tu me amas.

Me quedé quieto.

-Jesse,- dijo con más fuerza.- Me amas. Lo sientes.

Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado, intensidad de sus ojos era demasiado brillante para mí. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, tratando de expulsar lo que sus palabras me hicieron sentir.

-Nunca he visto a nadie expresar sus sentimientos como tú lo acabas de hacer. No pongo en duda ni una sola de tus palabras, pero yo no puedo decir eso, Daphne.

-Eso no quiere decir que no sabes cómo se siente. Solo que no tienes ni idea de cómo expresarlo. Tu padre puede ser tan frío como el hielo, y tu madre se esconde dentro de sí misma. Nunca te he visto amar a alguien libremente, por eso no sabes cómo demostrarlo. Pero lo sientes; yo lo sé. Tú me amas tanto como yo te amo.

Despacio, sacudí mi cabeza, temiendo que si otra sílaba salía de mi boca empezaríamos de nuevo.

-Bésame,- exigió.

-¿Qué?

-Bésame, si después de besarme aún piensas que no me amas, no volveré a mencionar esto nunca más.

Me aparté.- No. Lo siento, no puedo.

No quería confesar como de literal era la respuesta. No estaba seguro de cuantos chicos había besado Daphne, pero estaba seguro que eran más que cero. Ella había mencionado hace algunos veranos cuando estaba en Francia que se había besado con alguien. Así que ella llevaba la ventaja en la materia, no había manera que hiciera el mayor tonto de mismo en este momento.

Su tristeza pasó a enojo mientras se alejaba de mi. Se rió y no había humor en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces, está es tu respuesta? ¿Estás diciendo que no? ¿Eliges que me vaya?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Eres un idiota, Jesse St. James. Tus padres te sabotearon por completo. Podrías tener cientos de chicas delante de ti, y eso no importaría. Eres demasiado estúpido para reconocer el amor aun cuando se encuentra delante de ti.

Se secó los ojos y se enderezó el vestido.

-Espero en Dios nunca verte de nuevo.

El miedo en mi pecho cambió, agarré su brazo cuando se alejaba. No quería que se fuera para siempre.

-Daphne, lo siento.

-No lo sientas por mí,- dijo fríamente.- Siente lástima por ti mismo. Encontrarás esposa porque tienes que hacerlo, pero tú ya habías encontrado el amor y lo dejaste ir. Se soltó y me dejó solo en la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne olía como corteza de cerezo y almendras. Ella había estado usando la misma esencia desde cumplió trece años. La tenía anoche, y la podía oler incluso cuando ella estaba deseando no verme de nuevo. Tenía una cicatriz en su muñeca, la obtuvo trepando un árbol cuando tenía once. Fue mi culpa. Ella era menos como una dama en ese entonces, y la convencí, bien, la desafié, a hacer una carrera hasta el tope de los arboles del jardín. Yo gané. Daphne tiene un miedo paralizante a la oscuridad, y ya que yo tenía mis propios temores nunca la molestaba por ello. En todo caso en nada en lo que realmente importara de todas manera. Ella es alérgica al pescado. Su color favorito es el amarillo. Y por mucho que ella tratara, no puede cantar aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque puede bailar, por lo que probablemente fue incluso más decepcionante que no se lo pidiera durante la fiesta.

Para la navidad cuando tenía dieciséis, me envió una bolsa nueva para mi cámara. A pesar de que nunca había dado una señal de querer deshacerme de la que tenía, significó mucho para mí que ella fuera consciente de mis gustos, de todos modos las cambié. Aún la utilizo.

Me estiré bajo mis sabanas, volviendo la cabeza hacia el lugar donde la bolsa descansaba. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo había gastado escogiendo la correcta. Tal vez Daphne tenía razón.

Nosotros teníamos más historia juntos de lo que yo reconocía. Habíamos vivido nuestra relación a través de visitas dispersas y esporádicas llamadas telefónicas, por lo que nunca imaginé que significara tanto que como realmente lo era. Ahora ella estaba en un avión de regreso a Francia, donde Frederick esperaba por ella.

Salí de la cama, aparté la camisa y pantalones arrugados, y me dirigí a la ducha. Mientras el agua lavaba los restos de mi cumpleaños, traté de descartar esos pensamientos. Pero su acusación persistió en mi corazón. ¿Y si no sé como amar en absoluto? ¿Y si ya tenía el amor en mis manos y lo dejé ir? Y si es así ¿Como se supone que voy a atravesar La Selección?

Un asesor corría por el palacio con una pila de formularios de La Selección, me sonrió como si él supiera algo que yo no. De vez en cuando, alguien palmeaba mi espalda o susurraban frases alentadoras, como si tuvieran la sensación que de repente yo estaba dudando de la única cosa con que había en mi vida, la única cosa por la había estado esperando.

-El lote de ahora es muy prometedor,- dijo uno.

-Eres un chico afortunado,- comentó otro.

Pero a medida que las entradas se acumulaban, en lo único que podía pensar eran las palabras cortantes de Daphne.

Debería haber estado estudiando las cifras del informe financiero frente a mí, pero en su lugar estudiaba a mi padre. ¿Me habría saboteado de alguna manera? ¿Lo hizo para que me faltara el conocimiento fundamental de lo que significa estar en una relación romántica? Lo he visto con mi madre.

Había afecto entre ellos, pero no pasión ¿no es eso suficiente? ¿Era eso lo que debería buscar? miré fijamente a la nada, debatiendo. Tal vez él pensó que si yo buscaba algo más tendría momentos terribles en la selección. O Tal vez yo me decepcionaría si no encontraba algo que me cambiara la vida. Probablemente fue lo mejor nunca mencionar que yo esperaba precisamente eso.

Pero tal vez mi padre no tiene semejantes planes. Simplemente las personas eran lo que era. Padre era estricto, una espada afilada bajo la presión de dirigir un país que estaba sobreviviendo a constantes guerras y ataques rebeldes. Madre era una manta, suavizada por crecer de la nada, y siempre buscando proteger y consolar. Sabía en mi corazón que yo era más parecido a ella que a él. No era algo que me importara. Pero a mi padre sí. Así que tal vez hacerme lento sobre expresarme era intencional, parte del proceso de tratar de endurecerme.

"Eres demasiado estúpido para ver el amor cuando se encuentra delante de ti"

-Despierta, Jesse.- Sacudí la cabeza hacía la voz de mi padre.

-¿Señor?

Su rostro estaba cansado.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? La Selección se trata sobre tomar una solida y racional decisión, no otra oportunidad para que sueñes despierto.

Un asesor entró en la habitación, entregando una carta a padre mientras yo ordenaba la pila de papeles colocándolos contra el escritorio.

-Sí, señor.

Él leyó el papel, y lo miré una última vez.

Quizás.

No.

Al final del día, no.

Él quería hacerme un hombre, no una maquina.

Con un gruñido, arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura.

-Malditos rebeldes.

Pasé la mayor parte de siguiente mañana trabajando en mi habitación, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Me sentía más productivo cuando estaba solo, y si no era productivo, al menos no era perseguido. Imaginaba que eso no duraría todo el día, basado en la invitación que recibí.

-¿Usted me llamó?,- le pregunté, dando un paso dentro a la oficina privada de mi padre.

-Ahí está,- padre dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos, se frotó las manos.- Mañana es el día.

Tomé aire.- Sí. ¿Necesitamos revisar el formato del Reporte?

-No, no.-Me puso una mano en la espalda empujándome hacia adelante. Me enderecé al instante.- Va a ser bastante simple. Introducción, una pequeña charla con Gavril, y luego revelaremos los nombres y los rostros de las chicas.

Asentí con la cabeza.- Suena... fácil.

Cuando llegamos al borde del escritorio, colocó su mano sobre una gruesa pila de folders.

-Estas son ellas.

Miré hacia abajo. Miré fijamente. Tragué.

-Bueno, unas veinticinco más o menos tienen cualidades obvias para ser una princesa. Excelentes familias, lazos con otros países que podrían ser muy valiosos. Otras de ellas son simplemente extraordinariamente hermosas.

Extrañamente, me dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas, me hice a un lado. Nada de esto era un juego.

-Lamentablemente, no todas las provincias ofrecieron a alguien digno de notar. Así que para hacerlo parecer un poco más al azar utilizamos un poco esas áreas para agregar algo de diversidad. Verás que hay algunas cinco en la mezcla. Sin embargo, a nadie abajo de eso. Necesitamos tener algunos estándares.

Repetí sus palabras de nuevo en mi cabeza. Todo este tiempo, pensé que sería la suerte o el destino... pero era sólo él.

Pasó el pulgar hacia abajo de la pila, y los bordes de los papeles golpearon juntos.

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo?- preguntó.

Miré le montón de nuevo. Nombres, fotos, y listas de logros. Todos los detalles esenciales estaban allí. Sin embargo, sabía a ciencia cierta que no había nada sobre algo que las hiciera reír, o instarlas a contar sus más oscuros secretos. Aquí había una recopilación de atributos, no personas. Y basados es esas estadísticas esas eran mis únicas opciones.

-¿Tú las elegiste?- moví mis ojos de la pila de papeles hacia él.

-Sí.

-¿Todas ellas?

-Esencialmente,- dijo con una sonrisa.- Como dije, hay unas cuantas por el bien del espectáculo, pero creo que tienes un grupo muy prometedor. Mucho mejor que el mío.

-¿Tú padre eligió por usted?

-Algunas. Pero era diferente entonces. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Recordé algo que había dicho:- A esto te referías ¿cierto? cuando dijiste que estabas trabajado todos estos años para tu final.

-Bueno, teníamos que estar seguros que ciertas chicas tuvieran la edad, y en algunas provincias tuvimos varias opciones. Pero, confía en mí, vas a amarlas.

-¿En serio?

¿Amarlas? Como si le importara. Como si todo esto no fuera otra manera de impulsar la corona, el palacio, y él mismo al frente. De repente, su comentario casual sobre Daphne siendo un desperdicio tenía sentido. A él no le importaba que yo fuera cercano a ella, porque ella era encantadora, o buena compañía; a él le importaba porque ella era Francia. Ni siquiera como una persona. Y desde que básicamente él tenía todo lo que necesitaba de Francia, ella era inútil ante sus ojos. Si ella hubiera demostrado que ella era de utilidad, no me cabe la menor duda que él habría lanzado su preciada tradición por la ventana.

Él suspiró. -No te deprimas. Pensé que estarías emocionado. ¿No quieres mirar?

Enderecé mi chaqueta.- Como usted ha dicho antes. No es nada para soñar despierto. Las veré cuando todo el mundo lo haga. Si me disculpa, tengo que terminar de leer la encomienda que redactó.

Salí sin esperar su aprobación, pero sabía que mi respuesta sería excusa suficiente como dejarme ir. Tal vez no era exactamente sabotaje, pero sin duda me sentía como una trampa. ¿Encontraría una chica que me guste entre las docenas que él había elegido? ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

Tenía que calmarme, después de todo el escogió a mamá, y ella era una persona maravillosa, hermosa, inteligente. Pero parece que todo eso sucedió sin este nivel de interferencia. Y las cosas eran diferentes ahora, o eso fue lo que dijo. Entre las palabras de Daphne, la intrusión de mi padre, y mis propios temores, estaba aterrado por La Selección como nunca antes lo había estado.


	4. Chapter 4

A tan solo cinco minutos antes que mi futuro fuera desplegado delante de mí, me encontré a mi mismo dispuesto a vomitar en cualquier momento. Una muy amable maquilladora secaba el sudor de mi frente.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?,- preguntó ella moviendo el paño.

-Simplemente lamentaba que con todos esos labiales que tienes allí, ni uno parece ser mi tono,- es lo que decía mamá a veces: no es mi tono. No estoy seguro de lo que significa.

Ella se rió al igual que mamá y su maquilladora.

-Creo que estoy bien,- le dije a la chica mirándome en los espejos instalados en la parte de atrás del estudio. -Gracias.

-Yo, también, -dijo mamá, y las dos mujeres se alejaron.

Jugué con un contenedor, tratando de no pensar en los segundos que pasaban.

-Jesse, dulce, ¿realmente estas bien?,- preguntó mamá, no me miraba a mí, sino al reflejo en el espejo, y yo miré el suyo.

-Es solo... esto... –

Lo sé. Es estresante para todos los involucrados, pero al fin y al cabo, se trata sobre escuchar los nombres de algunas chicas. Eso es todo.

Inhalé lentamente y asentí. Esa era una manera de verlo.

Nombres. Eso era todo lo que estaba pasando. Solo una lista de nombres, nada más.

Tome aliento de nuevo. Era algo bueno que no hubiese comido mucho hoy. Me volví y me dirigí a mi asiento en el set, donde mi padre ya estaba esperando.

-Ten compostura. Luces como el infierno.

-¿Como hiciste todo esto? -, supliqué.

-Lo enfrenté con confianza, porque yo era el príncipe, como tú lo eres ahora. ¿Necesito recordarte que tú eres el premio?,- su rostro lucia cansado de nuevo, diciendo que ya debía de haber analizado todo esto.- Ellas están compitiendo por ti, no al contrario. Tu vida no va a cambiar para nada, a excepción que tendrás que lidiar con un par de chicas demasiado excitadas por algunas semanas.

-¿Que si no me agrada ninguna de estas chicas?

-Entonces escoge la que odies menos. Preferiblemente una que sea útil. Aunque no te preocupes por eso, yo te voy a ayudar.

Si pensaba que eso fuera un pensamiento tranquilizador, fracasó.

-Diez segundos.- llamó alguien, y mi madre vino a tomar su asiento, y me dio un guiño tranquilizador.

-Recuerda sonreír,- ordenó padre, y se volvió hacia las cámaras con confianza. De repente, el himno estaba sonando y las personas hablando. Me di cuenta que debía de prestar atención, pero toda mi concentración estaba dirigida en mantener la expresión de mi rostro en calma y feliz. No registre mucho hasta que escuché la voz familiar de Gavril.

-Buenas noches, su majestad,-dijo, y me atraganté en miedo antes de darme cuenta que él se dirigía mi padre.

-Gavril, siempre es bueno verte.

-¿Esperando por el anuncio?

-Ah, sí. Ayer estuve en la habitación y pude ver algunas; todas las chicas son muy adorables.- Él era tan suave, tan natural.

–¿Entonces ya sabe quiénes son?,- preguntó Gavril emocionado.

-Sólo unas pocas, sólo unas pocas.- Una completa fabricación, y se la quitó con una facilidad increíble.

-¿Pasó él a compartir información con usted, señor?- Gavril ahora me estaba hablando a mí, el pin en su solapa destellaba bajo la luces cada vez que se movía. Padre giró hacia mí, recordándome con sus ojos que debía sonreír, hice eso en respuesta.

-Para nada. Las veré cuando todos los demás lo hagan. -Ugh, debí haber dicho "Damas" no "Las". Ellas eran nuestras invitadas, no mascotas. Discretamente seque las palmas de mis manos sudadas en mis pantalones.

-Su majestad,- dijo Gavril pasando a mi madre.- Algún consejo a las seleccionadas.

La miré. ¿Cuándo tiempo le había tomado para estar tan serena, tan perfecta? o ¿Siempre era de esa manera? Con una tímida inclinación de cabeza derritió incluso a Gavril.

-Disfruten su último día como una chica normal. Mañana, sin importar qué, sus vidas serán diferentes para siempre.-Si, damas, las suyas y la mía, ambas.- Y este es un viejo consejo, pero es uno bueno: Se tu misma.

-Sabias palabras, mi reina, sabias palabras.- Se dio vuelta hacia la cámara con una amplia extensión de brazos.- Y con eso, vamos a revelar a las treinta y cinco señoritas elegidas para la selección. Señoras y señores, por favor únanse a mí para felicitar a las siguientes Hijas de Illéa.

Vi los monitores cuando el emblema nacional apareció, dejando un pequeño cuando en la esquina para mostrar mi cara. ¿Qué? ¿Iban a verme todo el tiempo?

Mamá puso su mano sobre la mía, justo fuera de la vista de las cámaras. Respiré dentro. Luego fuera. Luego dentro de nuevo, solo un puñado de nombre. No es gran cosa, no es como si estuvieran anunciado a una, y allí estaba una.

-Señorita Elayna Stoles de Hansport. Tres,- Gavril leyó la tarjeta Trabajé duro para sonreír un poco más brillante.- Señorita Tuesday Keeper de Wacerly. Cuatro,- continuó.

Sin dejar de lucir emocionado me incliné hacia padre.

-Me siento enfermo,- susurré.

-Solo respira, -respondió a través de sus dientes.- Debiste haberlo visto ayer; lo sabía.

-Señorita Fiona Castley de Paloma. Tres.

Miré a mamá, ella sonrió. -Muy linda.

-Señorita Rachel Berry de Carolina. Cinco.

Escuche la palabra cinco, y me di cuenta que ella debió haber sido una de las seleccionadas de usar y tirar de padre. Ni siquiera vi la imagen de la chica, ya que mi nuevo plan era mirar arriba de los monitores y sonreír.

-Señorita Mia Blue de Ottaro. Tres.

Era mucho para absorber, aprendería sus nombres y rostros luego, cuando la nación no estuviera observando.

-Señorita Santana Lopez de Clermont. Dos.- Levante mis cejas, ni siquiera vi su rostro. Si era una dos, ella debía ser una importante, así que mejor lucir impresionado.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray de Belcourt. Dos.

Y la lista continuó, sonreí hasta el punto que mis mejillas dolían. En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que todo esto significaba para mí, como una gran parte de mi vida estaba cayendo en su lugar ahora mismo, y ni siquiera podía regocijarme por ello. Si yo las hubiera escogido por mí mismo, sacando los nombres de un tazón en una habitación en privado, ver los rostros por mí mismo, antes que los demás, cómo eso habría cambiado este momento.

Estas chicas eran mías, la única cosa en el mundo que debería realmente sentir de esa manera.

Y entonces no lo eran.

-Y ahí las tienen,- anunció Gavril.- Esas son nuestras hermosas candidatas para La Selección. Durante la próxima semana estarán preparándose para su viaje al palacio, y esperamos con impaciencia sus llegadas. Sintonicen el próximo viernes la emisión especial del Reporte dedicado exclusivamente para conocer a estas espectaculares mujeres. Príncipe Jesse,- dijo moviéndose en mi dirección.- Lo felicito señor. Es un grupo de jóvenes damas impresionantes.

-Estoy sin palabras.- le conteste, sin mentir en lo más mínimo.

-No se preocupe, señor, estoy seguro que las chicas harán la mayor parte de la conversación una vez que lleguen el próximo viernes. Y a ti, -le habló a la cámara.- No te olvides de permanecer sintonizado para las más recientes actualizaciones de La Selección aquí en Canal Acceso Público. Buenas noches Illéa.

El himno terminó. Las luces se apagaron, y finalmente dejé relajar mi postura. Padre se pudo de pie y me dio una firme y sorprendente palmadita en la espalda.

-Bien hecho. Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé que te podría ir.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar. Se echó a reír junto con un puñado de asesores que persistían en el set.

-Te lo dije, hijo, tú eres el premio. No hay necesidad de estresarse. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Amberly?

-Te aseguro, Jesse, las chicas tiene mucho más sobre qué preocuparse que tú. -Confirmó ella, frotando mi brazo.

-Exactamente,- dijo padre.- Ahora, Me estoy muriendo de hambre, que tal si disfrutamos una de nuestras últimas comidas en paz.

Me quedé caminando lentamente, y mamá mantuvo mi ritmo.

-Todo fue como un borrón-, susurré.

-Vamos a conseguir las fotos y las aplicaciones para que las puedas ver en tu tiempo libre. Es como llegar a conocer a alguien. Trata las como cuando pasas el tiempo con uno de tus amigos.

-No tengo muchos amigos, mamá.

Ella me dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Sí, estas limitado aquí,-ella estuvo de acuerdo.- Bien, piensa en Daphne.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunté un poco borde.

Mamá no se dio cuenta.

-Ella es una chica, y ustedes dos siempre han sido amigables. Pretende que es algo parecido. Sin darse cuenta, mamá calmó un miedo enorme en mi corazón mientras alimentaba otro.

Desde nuestra pelea, siempre que pensaba en Daphne, no era de como se estaría llevando con Frederick en ese momento, o lo mucho que extrañaba su compañía. En todo lo que pensaba era en sus acusaciones. Si estuviera enamorado de ella, ciertamente serían sus atributos los que llenarían mi cabeza. O esta noche mientras las chicas de la Selección eran reveladas, hubiera deseado que su nombre hubiera estado en la lista.

Tal vez Daphne tenía razón, y no sabía cómo mostrar amor apropiadamente. Pero incluso si ese era el caso, sabía con una creciente certeza que no la amaba. Una parte de mi alma se regocijó con el conocimiento que no había perdido algo.

Podía entrar en La Selección sin restricciones en mi afecto.

Pero por otra parte me lamente. Al menos si hubiera mal entendido mis emociones, yo hubiera podido jactarme que en otro tiempo, había estado enamorado, que yo sabía lo que se siente. Pero todavía no tenía ni idea. Supuse que estaba destinado a ser siempre así.


	5. Chapter 5

Al final no vi las aplicaciones. Tenía muchas razones para no hacerlo pero la principal, es que me había convencido a mi mismo que una vez que fuéramos presentados, lo mejor era hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva con todos nosotros. Además, si padre había estudiado a las candidatas a detalle, yo no quería ver las aplicaciones. Mantuve una confortable distancia entre La Selección y yo... hasta que el evento se me atravesó.

El viernes por la mañana caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso y escuché la risa musical de dos chicas en el hueco abierto de la escalera del segundo piso.

-¿Puedes creer que estemos aquí?-y se echó a reír de nuevo.

Maldije en voz baja, y entré en la habitación más cercana, porque me habían estado recordando una y otra vez que no iba a conocer a todas las chicas hasta el sábado. Nadie me dijo porque eso era tan importante, pero yo pensaba que tenía algo que ver con sus cambios de imagen. Si una Cinco entraba al concurso sin ningún tipo de ayuda, bueno, no puedo decir que ella hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades, a lo mejor era para hacer todo justo. Salí de la habitación discretamente para volver a la mía, tratando de olvidarme del incidente por completo. Pero hubo una segunda vez mientras caminaba a dejar algo a la oficina de padre, oí voces de chica desconocidas flotando y envió una ola de ansiedad a todo mi ser. Regresé a mi habitación y limpie todos los lentes de mi cámara meticulosamente y reorganicé todo mi equipo. Estuve ocupado hasta la noche, cuando sabía que las chicas estarían en sus dormitorios, y podría caminar. Era uno de esos hábitos que molestaban a padre. Él decía que lo ponía nervioso que me moviera mucho alrededor. ¿Qué puedo decir? pienso mejor en mis pies. El palacio estaba en silencio. Si no lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría adivinado que teníamos compañía. Tal vez las cosas no serían tan malas si no me enfocaba en el cambio. Mientras hacia mi camino al final del pasillo, me di cuenta que mi mente estaba plagada de " y si" ¿Y si no podía amar a ninguna de estas chicas? ¿Y si ninguna de estas chicas puede amarme? ¿Y si mi alma gemela fue descartada por alguien más valioso de su provincia?

Me senté en la parte superior de las escaleras y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Cómo se supone que haga esto? ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a alguien a quien amar, que me ame, a quien mis padres aprueben, y las personas adoren? sin mencionar alguien que sea inteligente, atractiva y perfecta, alguien a quien pueda presentar a todos los presidentes y embajadores que vengan en nuestro camino.

Me dije que tenía que tranquilizarme para pensar positivo con esos " y si" ¿Y si pasaba un tiempo espectacular conociendo a todas estas chicas? ¿Y si todas ellas eran encantadoras y divertidas? ¿Y si la chica que más me importaba sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa de padre o cualquiera que tuviéramos? ¿Y si mi pareja perfecta estaba acostada en su cama ahora mismo, esperando lo mejor de mí? Quizás... quizás esto podría ser todo lo que había imaginado que sería, antes de que todo fuera tan real. Esta era mi oportunidad de encontrar compañera. Por mucho tiempo Daphne era a la única persona en la que podía confiar; nadie más entendía nuestras vidas.

Pero ahora, podría dar la bienvenida a alguien en mi mundo, y sería mucho mejor que cualquier cosa antes haya tenido porque... porque ella sería mía.

Y yo sería suyo. Estaríamos ahí para el otro. Ella sería para mí lo que mi madre es para mi padre: una fuente de consuelo, la calma que lo conecta a tierra. Y yo podía ser su guía, su protector.

Me levanté y bajé las escaleras, sintiéndome confiado. Me dije que esto era lo que La Selección sería realmente para mí. Era esperanza.

Para cuando llegué al primer piso, estaba sonriendo. No estaba relajado exactamente, pero estaba determinado.

-... afuera,-exclamó alguien, la frágil voz hizo eco por el pasillo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Señorita, necesita regresar a su dormitorio ahora.- Mire por el pasillo y vi en un poco de luz de luna que los guardias estaban bloqueando el paso a una chica, ¡una chica! Estaba oscuro así que no pude ver mucho de su rostro, pero ella tenía un brillante cabello rojo, como la miel y el sol y las rosas todo junto.

-Por favor.- Ella lucia más y más angustiada se quedó allí temblando. Me acerqué tratando de decidir qué hacer. Un guardia dijo algo que no pude entender. Seguí caminando, tratando de dar sentido a la escena.

-Yo... no puedo respirar.- dijo ella, cayendo en los brazos de un guardia mientras este tiró sus cosas para atraparla. El parecía un poco irritado al respecto.

-¡Déjenla ir! -Ordené, finalmente llegando donde estaban ellos. A la basura las reglas, no podía dejar que lastimaran a esta chica.

-Ella colapsó, su majestad,- explicó el otro guardia.- Ella quiere salir.

Sabía que los guardias simplemente trataban de mantenernos a salvo, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

-Abre las puertas,- ordené.

-Pero... su majestad...

Lo callé con una mirada seria.

-Abre las puertas y déjala ir. ¡Ahora!

-En seguida, su alteza.

Mientras otro guardia trabajaba en la cerradura de las puertas, vi a la chica balancearse en los brazos del guardia tratando de mantenerse de pie. En el momento que las puertas dobles se abrieron, una ráfaga cálida, dulce viento de los ángeles, nos envolvió. Tan pronto como ella lo sintió en sus brazos desnudos, estaba moviéndose. La vi tambalearse por el jardín con los pies descalzos haciendo ruidos sordos en la grava suavizada. Nunca había visto a una chica en camisón antes, y mientras esta joven dama en particular no era exactamente grácil por el momento, todavía era extrañamente atractiva. Me di cuenta que el guardia también la estaba mirando, y eso me molesto.

-Mientras tú.- le dije en voz baja. El aclaró su garganta y volvió su rostro al pasillo.- quédate aquí a menos que yo te llame,- ordené y caminé al jardín.

Me costó mucho verla, pero pude oírla. Ella respiraba con dificultad y sonaba como si estuviera llorando. Tenía la esperanza que no fuera el caso. Finalmente la vi colapsar en la hierba, con los brazos y la cabeza descansando sobre un banco de piedra. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta que me había acercado, así que me quedé allí un momento esperando a que levantara la vista. Después de un momento empecé a sentirme incomodo. Imaginé que al menos querría darme las gracias, así que hablé.

-¿Está todo bien, querida?

-Yo no soy "tu querida".- dijo enojada cuando giró la cabeza para mirarme. Ella todavía estaba oculta en la sombras, pero su cabello brilló en la franja de luz de luna que se abría paso entre las nubes. Aun con su rostro oculto o iluminado, entendía toda la intención de sus palabras. ¿Dónde estaba la gratitud?

-¿Que he hecho para ofenderte? ¿No te he dado todo lo que has pedido?

Ella no respondió, pero se dio vuelta, regresando a su llanto. ¿Porque todas las mujeres tienen inclinación a las lágrimas? No quería ser grosero, pero tenía que preguntar.

-Disculpa, querida, ¿Vas a seguir llorando?

-¡No me llames eso! No soy más querida para ti que las otras treinta y cuatro extrañas que tienes aquí en tu jaula.

Sonreí para mí mismo. Una de mis muchas preocupaciones era que estas chicas estarían en constante estado de presentación de sus mejores partes de ellas mismas, tratando de impresionarme. Seguía temiendo que pasaría semanas conociendo a alguien, pensando que era la indicada, y luego después de la boda, alguien nuevo saldría a la superficie, alguien a quien no podría soportar. Y aquí había una a la que no le importaba quien era yo. ¡Ella estaba regañándome! La rodee mientras pensaba en lo que me dijo. Me pregunté si mi hábito de caminar alrededor la molestaba, si así era, ¿por qué no lo dijo?

-Esa afirmación es injusta. Todas son queridas para mí,- dije. Sí, he estado evadiendo tener algo que ver con La Selección, pero eso no significa que no fueran preciosas a mis ojos.- Se solo de descubrir quién debe ser la más querida.

-¿Realmente acabas de usa las palabras "debe ser"?-preguntó con incredulidad.

-Me temo que lo hice,- respondí con una sonrisa.- Perdóname, es producto de mi educación.- Murmuro algo que no entendí.- ¿Disculpa?

-¡Es ridículo! -Gritó. Vaya. Tenía temperamento. Padre no debe saber mucho acerca de esta chica. Ciertamente, ninguna chica con esta disposición habría llegado hasta acá si él lo supiera. Ha tenido suerte que haya sido yo quien la encontrara en su momento de angustia y no él. La hubiera mandado a casa a los cinco minutos después.

-¿Que es ridículo?,- le pregunté, aunque estaba seguro que se refería a este momento. Nunca había experimentado nada como esto.

-Este concurso ¡Todo este asunto! ¿Nunca has querido a nadie en absoluto? ¿Así es como realmente quieres escoger esposa? ¿Realmente eres tan superficial?

Eso picó. ¿Superficial? Fui a sentarme en el banquillo, así sería más fácil hablar. Quería que esta chica, quien quiera que fuera, entendiera de donde provenía yo, de cómo eran las cosas desde mi lado. Traté de no distraerme con las curvas de su cintura y su cadera y sus piernas, incluso de aspecto de sus pies descalzos.

-Puedo ver que luce de esa manera, de como toda esta cosa parece nada más que un entretenimiento barato.- dije, asintiendo.- Pero en mi mundo estoy limitado. No conozco muchísimas mujeres. Las únicas que conozco son hijas de diplomáticos, y generalmente tenemos muy poco de que hablar. Y eso cuando hablamos el mismo idioma.

Sonreí, recordando los momentos embarazosos que había pasado cuando tenía que sentarme durante estas largas cenas en silencio al lado de jóvenes mujeres a quienes tenía que entretener, y fallado estrepitosamente porque los traductores estaban ocupados hablando de política. Miré a la chica a mi lado esperando a que se riera conmigo por mi dilema. Cuando sus labios se negaron a sonreír, aclaré mi garganta.

-Esas son las circunstancias.- dije, jugueteando con mis manos,- no he tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme.- Parece que ella había olvidado que no lo tenía permitido hasta ahora.

Tenía curiosidad, esperando no estar solo expresé mi más intima pregunta.- ¿Y tú?

-Sí,- dijo ella. Sonaba orgullosa y triste en una sola palabra.

-Entonces has sido afortunada.

Miré la hierba por un momento. Seguí no quería que mi falta de experiencia fuera embarazosa.

-Mi padre y mi madre se casaron de esta manera y son muy felices. Espero encontrar la felicidad también. Encontrar una mujer que todo Illéa ame, alguien para que sea mi compañera y para que me ayude a entretener a los líderes de otras naciones. Alguien que sea amiga de mis amigos y sea mi confidente. Estoy listo para buscar mi esposa.

Incluso yo podía escuchar la desesperación, la esperanza, el anhelo. La duda se arrastro dentro de mí ¿y si nadie de aquí puede amarme?

No, me dije, esto será algo bueno. Observé a esta chica, quien lucía desesperada a su propia manera.

-¿De verdad sientes que esto es una jaula?

-Sí, -suspiró. Luego un segundo más tarde.-Su majestad.

Me eché a reír.- También yo me he sentido así más de una vez. Pero hay que admitir que es una jaula muy hermosa.

-Para ti,- replicó con escepticismo.- Llena tu hermosa jaula con otros treinta y cuatro hombres todos peleando por lo mismo, verás que linda es.

-¿Realmente ha habido peleas por mi? ¿No se dan cuenta que soy quien escoge?- no sabía si sentirme emocionado o preocupado, pero era interesante pensar sobre eso. Quizás si alguien realmente me quería tanto, yo la quería también.

-En realidad, eso fue injusto,- añadió.- Ellas pelean por dos cosas. Algunas pelean por ti, otras luchan por la corona. Y todas ellas piensan que ya han descubierto que decir o hacer así que tu elección será obvia.

-Ah, sí. El hombre o la corona. Me temo que algunos no saben la diferencia.- Negué con la cabeza y miré al pasto

-Buena suerte con eso,- dijo cómicamente.

Pero no había nada cómico en esto. Aquí estaba otro de mis mayores temores siendo confirmado. Una vez más la curiosidad me invadió, además estaba seguro que ella no me mentiría.

-¿Por cuál peleas tu?

-De hecho, estoy aquí por error.

-¿Por error?- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? si ella inscribió su nombre, y su nombre estaba en la lista, y ella vino voluntariamente aquí...

-Sí. Más o menos, bien, es una larga historia,- dijo.

Descubriría de que se trataba eventualmente.- Y ahora... Estoy aquí. Y no estoy peleando. Mi plan es disfrutar la comida hasta que me eches.

No lo pude evitar. Me eché a reír. Esta chica era la antítesis de todo lo que había estado esperando. ¿Esperando para ser echada? ¿Aquí por la comida? Yo estaba, sorprendentemente, disfrutando esto. Tal vez todo sería tan simple como mamá dijo que sería, y yo podría llegar a conocer a las candidatas con el tiempo, como lo hice con Daphne.

-¿Que eres tú? -pregunté. No podía ser más que una cuatro si estaba tan emocionada por la comida.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó, no entendió el significado de la pregunta.

No quería ser grosero, así que empecé alto.

-¿Una dos? ¿Una tres?

-Cinco.

Entonces esta era una de las cinco. Sabía que a padre no le agradaría, que fuera amigable con ella, pero después de todo él fue uno de los que la dejo entrar.

-Ah, sí, entonces, probablemente la comida sería una buena motivación para quedarse.- Reí de nuevo, y traté de buscar el nombre de esta entretenida dama.- Lo siento, no puedo ver tu pin en la oscuridad.

Ella dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Si ella preguntaba porque no sabía su nombre aún me preguntaba que sonaría mejor para contestar: una mentira, que había estado demasiado ocupado con trabajo como para memorizar los nombre, o la verdad, que estaba tan nervioso sobre todo esto, que lo había estado posponiendo hasta el último momento.

De repente me di cuenta que había pasado.

-Soy Rachel.

-Bueno, eso es perfecto,- dije, con una sonrisa. Basado simplemente en su nombre, no podía creer que hubiera pasado el recorte. Ese era el nombre de nuestra vieja nación, una obstinada e imperfecta tierra que nosotros reconstruimos en algo fuerte. Por otro lado, tal vez por eso padre la dejo entrar: para demostrar que no tiene miedo o preocupaciones sobre nuestro pasado, incluso si los rebeldes se aferraban tontamente a ella. Por mi parte había algo musical sobre la palabra.

-América, mi querida, espero que encuentres algo en esta jaula por lo que luchar. Después de todo esto, solo puedo imaginar cómo sería verte realmente intentarlo.

Salí del banco y me arrodillé a su lado, tomándole la mano.

Ella estaba mirando nuestros dedos y no a mis ojos, y gracias a Dios por eso. Si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta como de anonadado estaba cuando por fin la vi verdaderamente. Las nubes se movieron en el momento justo iluminando completamente su rostro por la luna. Como si no fuera suficiente que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerme frente y claramente sin temor de ser elle misma, ella era absolutamente hermosa. Bajo las espesas pestañas había unos ojos azules como el hielo, algo fresco para equilibrar las llamas de su cabello _**(Foto de Rachel, confeccionada en mi perfil)**_. Sus mejillas eran suaves y un poco ruborizadas por el llanto. Y sus labios, suaves y rosados, ligeramente separados mientras estudiaba nuestras manos.

Sentí un extraño aleteo en mi pecho, como el resplandor de una chimenea, o la calidez de la tarde. Se quedó allí por un momento, jugando con mi pulso. Me regañé mentalmente.

Que típico encapricharme tanto con la primera chica a la que tenía permitido tener cualquier clase de sentimientos. Era absurdo, demasiado rápido como para ser real, aleje esa calidez. De todas maneras, no la quería descartar. El tiempo probaría que ella era alguien digno en la competencia.

Rachel claramente era alguien a quien necesitaba ganar, y eso tomaría tiempo. Pero podía empezar ahora.

-Si esto te hace feliz le pude decir al personal que prefieres el jardín. Así puedes salir por las noches si ser maltratada por los guardias. Aunque yo preferiría que tuvieras uno cerca.

No había necesidad de preocuparle con la frecuencia en que éramos atacados. Siempre y cuando un guardia estuviera cerca, ella debería estar bien.

-Yo no... no creo que quiera algo de ti.- Gentilmente alejó su mano y miró la hierba.

–Como desees.- Estaba un poco decepcionado ¿qué cosa tan horrible había hecho para que me quiera lejos? quizás esta chica es imposible de ganar.

-¿Volverás a entrar pronto?

-Sí,- susurró.

-Te dejo entonces. Habrá un guardia cerca de la puerta esperando por ti.

- Quería que tomara su tiempo, pero temía que algún asalto inesperado pudiera lastimarla, aunque esta chica quien parecía haber desarrollado un serio disgusto hacia mí.

-Gracias, eh, su majestad.- Escuché algo de vulnerabilidad en su voz, y me di cuenta que quizás no era yo. Tal vez simplemente estaba abrumada por todo lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podría culparla? Decidí arriesgarme de nuevo a su rechazo.

-Rachel, querida, ¿me harías un favor? -Tomé su mano de nuevo, y ella me miró escéptica. Había algo sobre sus ojos en mí, como si buscara por la verdad en los míos y la obtendría toda costa.

-Quizás.

Su tono me dio esperanzas y sonreí.

-No menciones esto a las demás. Técnicamente, se supone que no las conoceré hasta mañana, y no quiero que nadie se moleste. -Di un ligero resoplido, e inmediatamente desee no haberlo hecho. A veces tenía la peor risa.- Aunque no creo que gritarme sea algo cercano a una cita romántica ¿cierto?

Finalmente Rachel me dio una sonrisa juguetona.- ¡Para nada!- hizo una pausa y suspiró.- No diré nada.

-Gracias.- Debería haber estado conforme con su sonrisa, debería haberme alejado con eso. Pero algo en mi, probablemente ser criado para seguir adelante, y para tener éxito, me impulsó a dar un paso más. Llevé su mano a mis labios y la besé.- Buenas noches.

Me alejé antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de castigarme o que yo hiciera algo más estúpido. Quería mirar atrás y ver su expresión, pero si había algo de disgusto, no creo que pudiera soportarlo. Si padre pudiera leer mis pensamientos ahora mismo, estaría menos que complacido. A estas alturas, después de todo, yo debería ser más duro que esto. Cuando llegué a las puertas me volví hacia el guardia.

-Ella necesita un momento. Si no regresa en media hora, amablemente incítala a regresar.- Lo miré a los ojos, asegurándome que había que entendido el concepto.- También te refrenarás de mencionar eso a alguien, ¿Entendido?

El asintió, y me dirigí a la escalera principal. Mientras caminaba escuché el susurro del guardia.

-¿Que es refrenar?

Rodé mis ojos y continué subiendo las escaleras. Una vez que llegué a la tercera planta, prácticamente corría a mi habitación. Tenía un enorme balcón con vista a los jardines.

No iba a salir y hacerle saber que la observaba, pero si fui a la ventana y aparte las cortinas. Se quedó unos diez minutos más o menos. Parecía calmarse mientras los minutos pasaban. La vi mientras limpiaba su rostro y cepillaba su camisón, y se dirigió al interior. Me debatí en ir al pasillo del segundo piso y así accidentalmente podríamos encontrarnos de nuevo. Pero pensé que sería mejor de esta manera, esta noche estaba molesta. Y si iba a tener alguna oportunidad tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Mañana cuando otras treinta y cuatro chicas estuvieran colocadas frente a mí. Oh, era un idiota por esperar tanto tiempo.

Fui a mi escritorio y saqué los archivos sobre las chicas, estudié sus fotografías, no sé de quién fue la idea de poner los nombres al reverso, porque eso era de lejos útil. Tome un bolígrafo y escribí los nombre al frente. Hannah, Anna...

¿Cómo se supone que aprendería todo esto? Jenna, Janelle, y Camille... ¿en serio? esto iba a ser un desastre. Tenía que aprender algunos al menos. Confiaría en los pines hasta que haya aprendido los nombres. Porque yo podía hacer esto. Podía hacerlo bien. Tenía que. Tenía que probar que finalmente, yo podía dirigir, tomar decisiones. ¿Cómo alguien más podría confiar en mí como rey? ¿Cómo confiaría en mí el mismo rey? Me enfoqué en las destacadas. Santana... recordé el nombre. Uno de mis consejeros había mencionado que ella era modelo, y me había mostrado una fotografía de ella en traje de baño de una de esas brillantes páginas de una revista. Ella era probablemente la candidata más sexy, y ciertamente no pondría eso en su contra. Lyssa llamó mi atención y no de buena manera. A menos que tuviera una personalidad ganadora, ella ni siquiera era competencia. Tal vez era algo superficial, pero ¿era tan malo que quisiera a una chica atractiva? Ah, Elise basado en la exótica inclinación de sus ojos, ella la chica que padre había mencionado con familia en Nueva Asia. Ella era competencia solo por ese hecho. Rachel. Estudie su foto. Su sonrisa era absolutamente radiante ¿Que la había sonreír de ese modo entonces? ¿Era yo? ¿Lo que ella había sentido por mí ese día había pasado? No parecía muy feliz de verme. Pero... al final había sonreído.

Mañana empezaría de nuevo con ella. Y por muy correcto que pareciera era a mí a quien sonreía en la foto. Quizás era su voluntad o su honestidad, tal vez era la suavidad de la piel de sus manos o su perfume... pero sabía con singular claridad, que yo quería gustarle. ¿Cómo exactamente se supone que iba a hacer eso?


	6. Chapter 6

Sostuve la corbata azul arriba. No. ¿Tostado? No. ¿Iba a tener tantos problemas para vestirme todos los días? Quería dar una buena primera impresión a las chicas, y una buena segunda impresión a una. Y aparentemente yo estaba convencido que todo se trataba de escoger la corbata correcta. Suspiré. Estas chicas ya me estaban convirtiendo en un charco de estupidez. Traté de seguir el consejo de mamá y ser yo mismo, con defectos y todo. Iba con la primera corbata que había escogido, termine de vestirme y alisar mi cabello.

Cuando salí, encontré a mis padres discutiendo en voz baja por las escaleras, pensé en alejarme, pero mi madre me saludó. Una vez que llegué a ellos, ella comenzó a tirar de mis mangas, luego se movió a mi espalada para alisar la chaqueta.

-Recuerda,-dijo.- Ellas son un enjambre de nervios, y lo correcto por hacer ahora es hacerlas sentir como en casa.

-Actúa como un príncipe,- instó padre.- Recuerda quién eres.

-No hay prisa por tomar una decisión.- mamá toco mi corbata.- Esta es linda.

-Pero no mantengas a nadie alrededor si sabes que no la quieres. Mientras más pronto tengamos a las verdaderas candidatas mejor.

-Se cortés.

-Ten confianza.

-Solo habla.

Padre suspiró.- Esto no es una broma. Recuerda eso.

Mamá me sujetaba con brazos extendidos.- Vas a estar fantástico,- me jaló para darme un gran abrazo, y luego retrocedió para enderezar todo.

-Bien hijo, adelante,- dijo padre, haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras.- Estaremos esperando en el comedor.

Me sentí mareado.- Um, si. Gracias.

Me detuve por un momento para tomar aire. Sabía que solo trataban de ayudar pero se las habían arreglado para tirar cualquier sensación de calma que había construido. Me recordé que esto era simplemente yo saludando, que las chicas esperaban a que esto funcionara tanto como yo lo hacía. Luego que iba a hablar con América de nuevo. Al final esto sería entretenido. Con eso en mente bajé las escaleras para ir al primer piso e hice mi camino al gran salón. Tome una respiración profunda y toque la puerta antes de empujarla y abrirla.

Allí, delante de los guardias, esperaba la colección de chicas, cámaras brillaron, capturando tanto mi reacción como las de ellas. Sonreí a sus rostros esperanzados, sintiéndome tranquilo solo porque todas ellas parecían tan complacidas de estar aquí.

-Su majestad.- Me volví y atrape a Shelby haciendo reverencia.

Casi había olvidado que ella estaría aquí, instruyéndolas en el protocolo de la misma manera que ella me enseñó cuando era joven.

-Hola, Shelby. Si no te importa, me gustaría presentarme a estas jóvenes damas.

-Por supuesto,- dijo si aliento, inclinándose de nuevo. Ella podía ser tan dramática a veces. Examiné los rostros, buscando el cabello de fuego. Me tomo un momento, ya que estaba un poco distraído por la luz reflejada por casi todas las muñecas, orejas, y cuellos en la habitación. Finalmente la encontré algunas filas al final, mirándome con una expresión diferente a las demás. Sonreí, pero en lugar de devolverme la sonrisa, parecía confundida.

-Damas, si no les importa,- comencé.- Voy a llamar una a la vez para que se reúna conmigo. Estoy seguro que todas están ansiosas por comer, como yo. Así que no les quitaré mucho tiempo. Discúlpenme si soy lento con los nombres; son bastantes.

Algunas de las chicas rieron, y yo estaba contento de darme cuenta que podía identificar más de ellas de lo que pensé que haría. Fui a la joven dama en la esquina frontal, y extendí mi mano. Ella la tomo con entusiasmo, y caminamos hacia los sofás que yo sabía que estaban específicamente para este propósito.

Tristemente, Lyssa no era más atractiva en persona que como en su fotografía. Aún así, ella merecía el beneficio de la duda, así tratamos de hablar.

-Buenos días, Lyssa.

-Buenos días, su majestad. Ella sonrió tan ampliamente, que parecía doloroso.

-¿Cómo has encontrado el palacio?

-Es hermoso. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso. Es hermoso aquí. Vaya, ya dije eso ¿cierto?

Le respondí con una sonrisa. - Esta muy bien. Me alegra que estés tan complacida. ¿Qué haces en casa?

-Soy una cinco. Toda mi familia trabaja exclusivamente en la escultura. Usted tiene algunas piezas increíbles aquí. Realmente hermoso.

Traté de lucir interesado, pero ella no me atrajo en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, ¿y si descartaba a alguien sin motivo?

-Gracias. Um, ¿cuántos hermanos tienes?

Después de algunos minutos de conversación en la cual ella usó la palabra "hermoso" no menos de veinte veces, sabía que no había nada más que yo quisiera saber sobre esta chica. Era tiempo de continuar, además parecía cruel mantenerla sabiendo que no había una oportunidad para nosotros. Decidí empezar a hacer recorte aquí y ahora. Sería lo más amable para las chicas, y tal vez también impresionaría a padre. Después de todo, fue él quien dijo que debía empezar a tomar decisiones reales en mi vida.

-Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Lyssa. Una vez que haya terminado con todas ¿te importaría quedarte un poco más así podría hablar contigo?

Ella se sonrojó.- Absolutamente.

Nos levantamos, y me sentí muy mal porque ella había asumido algo que no era.- ¿Podrías enviar a la siguiente chica?

Asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de ir a buscar a la chica a su lado, a quién reconocí inmediatamente como Santana Lopez. Ciertamente sólo un hombre débil olvidaría ese rostro.

-Buenos días, señorita Santana.

-Buenos días, su majestad.- dijo e hizo una reverencia. Su voz era dulce y enseguida me di cuenta que muchas de estas chicas podrían atraerme. Tal vez toda esta preocupación sobre no siendo capaz de amar a ninguna de estas chicas no sea el verdadero problema. Probablemente me enamoraría de todas ellas y nunca sea capaz de escoger. Hice un gesto para que se sentara frente mí.

-Entiendo que eres modelo.

-Así es.- Respondió alegremente, encantada de ver que ya sabía acerca de ella.- Principalmente ropa. Me han dicho que tengo buena figura para hacerlo.

Desde luego, con esas palabras, me vi obligado a ver dicha figura, y no se podía negar que era impresionante.

-¿Disfrutas de tu trabajo?

-Oh, sí. Es increíble cómo la fotografía puede capturar en tan solo una fracción de segundo algo exquisito.

Me iluminé.- Absolutamente. No sé si sabes, pero a mí me encanta la fotografía.

-¿En serio? deberíamos de tener una sesión en algún momento.

-Eso sería maravilloso.- ¡Ah! esto iba mejor de lo que pensé.

Con diez minutos ya había eliminado a un rotundo no, y encontrado a alguien con un interés común. Podría haber seguido por otra hora con Santana, pero si íbamos a comer, era mejor apurarse.

-Querida, perdona por hacer esto tan corto, pero tengo que conocer a todas esta mañana, -me disculpé.

-Por su puesto.- Se levantó.- Espero con ganas terminar nuestra conversación. Espero que sea pronto.

La forma en que me miró... no tenía palabras adecuadas para ello. Envió un rubor a mi rostro, y asentí inclinando la cabeza para cubrirlo. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas, enfocándome en la siguiente chica.

Bariel, Emmica, Tiny, y varias otras pasaron. Hasta ahora, la mayoría de ellas eran agradables y serenas. Pero yo esperaba por mucho más que eso. Tomó cinco chicas más hasta que algo realmente interesante pasó. Me levanté para saludar a la delgada morena, quien extendía su mano hacia mí.

-Hola, Soy Quinn.

Miré su palma abierta dispuesto a agitarla antes de que la apartara.

-Oh ¡Rayos! quería hacer una reverencia.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Me reí.- Me siento tan tonta. La primera cosa, y me equivoco,- pero ella sonreía, y era de echo encantadora.

-No te preocupes, querida, ha habido peores.

-¿En serio?- susurró, emocionada por la noticia.

-No voy a entrar en detalles, pero sí. Al menos tú intentabas ser amable.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y miró a las chicas, preguntándose quién podría haber sido grosero conmigo. Me alegre el haber alegado ser discreto, ya que la noche pasada alguien me había superficial, y eso era un secreto.

-Entonces, Quinn, háblame sobre tu familia,- comencé.

Se encogió de hombros.- Típica, supongo. Vivo con mi mamá y papá, y ambos son profesores. Creo que me gustaría enseñar también, aunque estoy metida en la escritura. Soy hija única y por fin estoy conforme con eso. Rogué por años a mis padres por un hermano. Nunca cedieron.

Sonreí. Era duro estar solo.

-Estoy seguro que era porque ellos querían enfocar todo su amor en tí.

Ella se rió.- ¿Eso es lo que tus padres te dijeron?

Me congelé; nadie había hecho una pregunta sobre mi aún.

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero entiendo cómo te sientes,- contesté. Estaba a punto de hacer una de mis preguntas ensayadas, pero ella se me adelanto.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy?

-Bien. Es un poco abrumador.- Solté, siendo un demasiado honesto.

-Al menos tú no tienes que usar vestidos, -comentó.

-Pero piensa que divertido sería se tuviera que hacerlo.

Hice eco a la risa que salió de su boca.

Me imaginé a Quinn junto a Santana, pensé que ellas eran opuestas. Había algo enteramente saludable sobre ellas. Terminé nuestro tiempo juntos sin una impresión completa de ella, ya que ella mantuvo la conversación en mí, pero reconozco que ella era buena, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Pasó casi una hora antes de llegar a Rachel. Durante el tiempo entre la primera chica y ella, ya había reunido tres sólidos sobresalientes, incluyendo Santana y Quinn, quienes sabía serían las favoritas con el público. Sin embargo, la chica anterior, Ashley, era tan abismalmente incorrecta para mí, lavó todos estos buenos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Cuando América se levantó y se acercó a mí, Ella era la única persona en mi mente. Había malicia en sus ojos ya sea si lo intentaba o no. Pensé en cómo había actuado la noche anterior, y me di cuenta de andar rebelde.

-Rachel, ¿cierto? -Bromeé mientras se acercaba. –

Sí, así es, Y sé que he escuchado su nombre antes ¿Podría recordarme?

Me reí y la invité a sentarse. Inclinándome susurré -¿Has dormido bien, querida?

Sus ojos decían que estaba jugando con fuego, pero sus labios tenían una sonrisa.

-Todavía no soy tu "querida". Pero sí. Una vez calmada, dormí muy bien. Mis doncellas tuvieron que sacarme de la cama. Estaba tan cómoda.- Confesó lo último como si fuera un secreto.

-Me alegra que estés cómoda, mi... -Ah, iba a romper este habito con ella.- Rachel

Pude decir que ella apreció mi esfuerzo.

-Gracias.

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció de su rostro, y pensativamente mordió su labio distraídamente buscando palabras en su cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho fui grosera contigo,- dijo finalmente.- Me di cuenta cuando estaba tratando de dormir que aunque esto sea una situación extraña para mí, no debería culparte. No eres la razón por la que fui arrastrada en todo esto, y toda esta cosa de La Selección incluso no es cosa tuya,- me alegro que lo note.- Y luego, cuando me sentía miserable, no fuiste nada más que amable conmigo, y yo fui, bueno, horrible.-

Sacudió la cabeza, y noté que mi corazón parecía latir un poco más rápido.- Podrías haberme echado anoche, y no lo hiciste.- concluyó.- Gracias.

Estaba conmovido por su gratitud, porque yo ya sabía que ella estaba lejos de ser hipócrita. Lo que me llevó al tema que tenía que abordar si quería seguir adelante. Me incliné más cerca, con los codos en mis rodillas, más casual e íntimo que como había sido con las otras.

-Rachel, tú has sido clara conmigo hasta ahora. Esa es una cualidad que admiro profundamente, y voy a pedirte que seas lo suficientemente amable para responderme una pregunta.

Asintió dudosa.

-Dices que estas aquí por error, así que asumo que no quieres estar aquí ¿Hay alguna posibilidad que llegaras a tener alguna clase de... de sentimientos por mi?

Sentí como si hubiera jugado con los volantes del vestido por horas mientras esperaba por su respuesta, y me senté allí convenciéndome que era solo porque ella no quería parecer ansiosa.

-Eres muy amable, su majestad.- Sí.- Y muy atractivo.- ¡Sí! y atento. Estaba sonriendo, luciendo como un idiota, estoy seguro. Estaba tan complacido que haya podido ver algo positivo en mí después de anoche. Su voz era baja cuando continuó. -Pero por razones muy validas, no creo que pueda.

Por primera vez, estaba agradecido que padre me había entrenado tan bien en disimular. Soné muy razonable cuando le pregunté.

-¿Podrías explicármelo?

Dudó de nuevo.

-Me... me temo que mi corazón está en otro lugar.

Y luego las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Oh ¡Por favor no llores!,-rogué susurrando.- ¡Nunca sé qué hacer cuando las mujeres llora!

Rió ante mi deficiencia, y limpió las esquinas de sus ojos.

Estaba feliz solo de verla tan, alegre y genuina. Por supuesto que había alguien esperando por ella. Una chica tan real como ella tendría que haber sido rápidamente arrebatada por algún joven hombre muy inteligente. No podía imaginar cómo fue que ella termino aquí, pero realmente ése no era mi asunto. Todo lo que sabía era que incluso si ella no era mía, quería dejarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría que te enviara a casa hoy? -Ofrecí.

Me dio una sonrisa que más bien era una mueca.

-Esa es la cosa... No quiero ir a casa.

-¿En serio?- Me incliné hacia atrás, pasando la mano por mi cabello, ella se rió de mí de nuevo. Si no me quería, y no lo quería a él, entonces ¿Qué diablos quiere?

-¿Puedo ser absolutamente honesta contigo? En todo sentido, asentí.

-Yo necesito estar aquí. Mi familia me necesita aquí. Incluso si me dejaras quedarme por una semana, sería una bendición para ellos.

Entonces no peleaba por la corona, pero aún así había algo que ella quería.

-¿Quieres decir que necesitas el dinero?

-Sí,- al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer apenada.- Y hay... cierta persona,- dijo con una mirada significativa.- En casa a quién no soportaría ver ahora mismo.

Me tomó un segundo para entender todo. Ya no estaban juntos. Ella aún se preocupaba por él, pero ella ya no le pertenecía. Asentí al ver su predicamento. Si pudiera alejarme de la presión de mi mundo por una semana, lo haría.

-Si estás dispuesto a dejar que me quede aunque sea por poco tiempo. Yo estaría dispuesta a hacer un trato.

Ahora eso era interesante.

-¿Un trato?- ¿Que en el mundo podría ofrecer?

Se mordió el labio.

-Si dejas que me quede...- suspiró.- Bien, mírate. Eres el príncipe. Estas ocupado todo el día dirigiendo el país y todo, y ¿se supone que reduzcas de treinta y cinco, bien, treinta y cuatro chicas a una? Eso es demasiado pedir ¿no te parece?

Mientras que lo hacía sonar como una broma, la verdad es que resumió mis ansiedades con absoluta claridad. Asentí a sus palabras.

-¿No sería mucho mejor para ti, si tienes a alguien dentro? ¿Alguien para ayudar? Como, ya sabes, Una amiga.

-¿Una amiga?

-Sí, déjame quedarme, y te ayudaré. Seré tu amiga. No tienes que preocuparte por perseguirme. Sabes que no estoy enamorada de ti. Pero puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, y trataré de ayudarte. Anoche dijiste que buscabas una confidente. Bueno, hasta que encuentres a la indicada, yo podría ser esa persona. Si tú quieres.

Si yo quería... Esa no era una opción, parecía que al menos podía ayudarla. Y quizás disfrutar de su compañía un poco más. Desde luego, padre estaría lívido si se enteraba que estaba usando a una chica para tales propósitos... Lo cual hacía que me gustara mucho, mucho más.

-He conocido a casi todas las chicas en esta habitación, y no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para ser una mejor amiga. Estaría encantado de que te quedaras.

Vi la tensión abandonar su cuerpo. A pesar de saber que sus afectos eran inalcanzables, no pude evitar la urgencia de intentarlo.

-¿Crees que podría seguir llamándote "querida"?- pregunté en broma.

-Para nada,- susurró. Ya sea con intención o no, sonaba como un desafío.

-Seguiré intentando. Yo no soy de los que se rinden.

Hizo una mueca, como fastidiada pero no del todo.

-¿Las llamas a todas así? -preguntó señalando con su cabeza hacia el resto de las chicas.

-Sí, y parece gustarles.- Bromeando petulante.

El desafío en su sonrisa estaba aun allí cuando habló.

-Y esa es exactamente la razón porque no me gusta.

Se levantó, poniendo fin a nuestra entrevista, y no pude evitar divertirme con ella. Ninguna de las otras estaba dispuesta a acortar nuestro tiempo. Le di una pequeña reverencia, y respondió con otra refinada, y se alejó. Sonreí pensando en América, comparándola con las otras. Era bonita, y, sí, un poco filosa en los bordes. Ella era un tipo de belleza poco común, y tampoco se era consciente de ello.

Había cierto... aire de realeza que parecía poseer, aunque allí estaba, quizás algo real en su orgullo. Y desde luego que no me deseaba en absoluto, pero aún así, no pude sacudirme la urgencia de perseguirla.


End file.
